<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dr. &amp; Mrs. by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226439">Dr. &amp; Mrs.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re the best student I’ve ever taught.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Sha'uri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dr. &amp; Mrs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Stargate (1994)"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s amazing,” said Daniel, holding the papyrus sheet of neat, careful handwriting.  “Really.  You are the best student I’ve ever taught.”</p>
<p>Shau’ri beamed at him.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“With an alphabet like this, you’ll be doodling <i>Mrs. Jackson</i> on your homework in no time.”</p>
<p>“Why would I write that?” she asked.  “It is your name.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” said Daniel.  “It’s an earth custom, I guess.  Women often change their last name when they marry – my mom, for example.  She was Claire Ballard, then married my dad and became Claire Jackson.  ‘Mrs’ is a title.”</p>
<p>His wife smiled.  “Shau’ri Jackson.  I like it.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>